Secret Siren's inside of Adagio's Head
Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Secret Siren's inside of Adagio's Head * Adagio hears the secret siren of Bodi and Darma that they just sang * And Tyler Gets A Vision of Them Fighting Kamen Rider Thrust in His Head * Adagio: Tyler! I'm hearing secret sirens in my head. * Tyler Klause: Me Too And I Had A Vision of Bodi and Darma Fighting the Monster * Adagio: My parents were singing like Secret Sirens * Maddie Klause: Yeah Also Kaori Was Singing Like a Siren Too * Adagio: I can still hear my parent's voice * Fang Klause: Yeah Kaori has a Great Voice too. * Adagio: Dad, Mom can you hear me? * Darma (V.O): Yes Son we Hear You but we are Still Trapped in the Locket of Time * Adagio: Dad I shouldn't have known you and mom were singing like secret sirens * Bodi (V.O.): Yes and So Was Kaori but You Finded her With Tyler's Help * Adagio: How long till you get out of the Locket of Time * Darma (V.O): If You Hurry We Might be Stuck in Here Forever * Adagio: But how am I going to get you out?!?! * Darma (V.O.): If You Guys Think Of Something Im Sure You'll Get Us Out * Adagio: Okay. * Sly Cooper (V.O.): Over and Out * the Holograms Dissapear Meanwhile in Fazbear's Inc * Freddy Fazbear: SPRINGTRAP!!!! * Springtrap: Yes Freddy? * Freddy Fazbear: YOU FAILED ME SPRINGTRAP! * Freddy Fazbear Opened the Trap Door below on the Button * Springtrap:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Springtrap dies * Freddy Fazbear: PUPPET COME TAKE A LOOK AT SPRINGTRAP!!!! * Puppet: Wow he's in the trap door * Freddy Fazbear: REVIVE KING RUNEARD!!!! * Puppet: Yes Master. * Puppet Revives King Runeard * King Runeard: What happened to me? * Freddu Fazbear: You Have Been Revived by Me Now These are You're Targets * Freddy Fazbear Shows King Runeard the Holograms of the Trainforce Rangers * King Runeard: What are those?!?!, Northuldra? * Freddy Fazbear: Not Quite Actually there the train force rangers who are sworn to protect earth * King Runeard: I was been fell off from the cliff in the enchanted forest. * Freddy Fazbear: And That's Why im Fusing You With A Bugster to Destroy the Rangers * Freddy Fazbear Fuses King Runhead with a Bugster * Dam Bugster: I will avenge my dam from destruction! and destroy the rangers!!! Meanwhile at Tyler's House * Adagio: Mom, Dad. I promise I'll get you out someday. * Bodi and Darma (V.O.): Good. * Tyler Klause: We'll Help Right Guys? * All: Right * Tsukyomi: When The Monsters Strike Acmetropolis The Legendary Rangers Shall Come * Tyler Klause: Legendary Oh Man Tsukyomi You're Making me Blush Dam Bugster Enters Tyler's House * Dam Bugster: DO YOU KNOW ME, RANGERS?!?! * Adagio: What are you?!?! * Tyler Klause: He's a Bugster Buddy. And This is What We Do Beat Up Bugsters! * Dam Bugster: I WAS ORINGALLY NAMED KING RUNEARD AND NOW MY NAME IS DAM BUGSTER!!!!! * Benjamin Cooper: Now You're Gonna Have to Deal With Us. * Tyler Klause: It's Morphin Time! * The Team Activates There Morphers and Got out There Keys * All: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! * Austin Williams watches The Train Force Rangers morph * Tsukyomi: Now This is Hopefully Intresting * Austin Williams noticed a morpher straps to his waist * Austin Williams: It's Morphin Time! * Austin Gets Out his Train Morpher Key * Austin Williams: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! * Austin Williams morphs into Gold Train Force Ranger * Gold Train Force Ranger: Woah! I'm a Ranger! * Gold Train Force Ranger Enters Tyler's House * Gold Train Force Ranger (Heavinly): With the Wings of a Wing Train Power Ranger Gold! * Gold Train Force Ranger kicks Dam Bugster * Red Train Force Ranger: Hey! Who are you? * Gold Train Force Ranger: I Am Austin Williams * Navy Train Force Ranger: A New Ranger * Blue Train Force Ranger: Why Didin't We Seen Him Before Adagio? * Gold Train Force Ranger summons Train Force Weapon * Weapon Computer: Twin Axes * Gold Train Force Ranger: You Navy Ranger!, * Navy Train Force Ranger: Who Me? * Gold Train Force Ranger: ENGINE TWIN AXES! * Gold Train Force Ranger and Navy Train Force Ranger Fight Dam Bugster * Gold Train Force Ranger: WO! We did it! * Freddy Fazbear: PUPPET! * Puppet: Yes? * Freddy Fazbear: Dam Bugster Needs A Boost, Fire The Magna Beam. * Puppet: Yes Master * Puppet Fires the Magna Beam * Dam Bugster: I'M BIGGER LIKE MY OWN DAM!!! * Gold Train Force Ranger: Let's summon our Zords!!!! * Navy Train Force Ranger: You Read My Mind. * All: ZORDS ACTIVATE! * The Rangers Jumped Into There Zords * All: ZORDS COMBINE! * All of the Zords Combined to Form the Train Force Megazord * All: TRAIN FORCE MEGAZORD READY! * Bodi and Darma (Inside Adagio's Head): Sing just like us while destroy Dam Bugster * Red Train Force Ranger: I'll try * Navy Train Force Ranger: Allow Me * Navy Train Force Ranger Snaps His Fingers and Starts to Sing Fragile World * Navy Train Force Ranger (Singing): It's Fragile World Fragile World, Fragile World, Flying in the Air It's Fragile World Fragile World, Fragile World, Flying In The Air. * Gold Train Force Ranger: Wow You Have a Cool Singing Voice Tyler * Navy Train Force Ranger: Thanks Austin * Dam Bugster's Weakened by Tyler's Singing * Red Train Force Ranger: Now's Our Chance! * All: TRAIN SAIBER ENGAGE! * The Train Megazord Saber was Energized * All: TRAIN MEGAZORD ENGINE SLASH!, FINAL ATTACK! * Train Megazord Does a Final Attack with the Train Saber * Dam Bugster: OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE RANGERS WITH WATER BREAKS ME APART! * Dam Bugster explodes * All: Bugster Eliminated Meanwhile Back at Tyler's House * Bodi and Darma (V.O.): We're so proud of you, Adagio. * Adagio: Thanks Mom and Dad * Austin Williams: I'm glad that dam-like monster is destroyed * Tsukyomi: Yes and The Gold Ranger is Born and Is Now a Member of the Power Rangers Train Force End Credits * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio * Marrive Herington as the Voice of Claudette * Stephen Lundsford as Benjamin Cooper * Benjamin Diskin as the Voice of Benjamin Cooper * Cam Clarke as Manik Acorn * Alberto Rosende as Tyler Klause * Ross Lynch as Austin Williams * Kevin Michael Richardson as Freddy Fazbear * Tom Kenny as Puppet * Erika Schimmer as Springtrap * Crispin Freeman/Yuri Lowenthal as King Runeard/Dam Bugster * Luke Wilson as Bodi * Mae Whitman as Darma * Sheri Ohata as Tsukyomi * Roger Craig Smith as Sly Cooper Gallery Scottmccall1.jpg Den-O-sword.jpg Alpha and omega next generation by suzukiwee1357-d7exw00.png Den-O-rodform.jpg Kittaylor.png Den-O-axeform.jpg Manik Acorn.jpeg RyutarosDEn-O-gun-1.png Actor-alberto-rosende-11403-normal.jpg IMG 3785.PNG AustinM.jpg IMG 3784.PNG Really k bear Freddy.png Fullbody The Puppet.jpg Extra Springtrap 1.png Bodi--13.1.jpg RDdarma.PNG Tsukuyomi Zi-O.png SC4 Sly Cooper.png Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403